¿Quien lo gana?
by mel-yug15
Summary: Despues de enterarse de que Luffy nunca a esta con nadie en su vida, Zoro y Sanji deciden hacer una apuesta entre ellos para ver quien enamora a Luffy
1. La apuesta

**Hola a todos bueno ya que al fin le agarre la jugada a esto pondre de una vez este que estoy empezando igual xD, espero les guste**

**Capitulo 1. La Apuesta**

Era una noche tranquila en el barco, no había ninguna nube en el cielo lo cual le daba un aspecto romántico debido al brillo de la luna y las estrellas, esa noche le tocaba la guardia al espadachín de la tripulación, el cual se encontraba en el mirador con su compañero de noche.

El espadachín y el cocinero ya tenia la costumbre de "jugar" cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, ya sea cuando cuidaban ellos dos el barco o en las noches de vigía de alguno de los dos, en donde se rotaban los papeles de seme y uke, pero esa noche no se podían concentrar en su juego, y eso es debido a que en sus cabezas todavía esta el recuerdo de la platica que tuvieron ellos y los demás en la cena.

---------------- (Recuerdo) -----------------------------

La cena transcurría de forma normal, bueno es decir, como era una costumbre en el barco de los mugiwara, pero sin saber como o por que salio el tema de las relaciones a flote en la noche.

- Pues yo eh tenido muchas amantes – dijo muy seguro de si mismo Usopp

- En serio – dijo chopper con un brillo en sus ojos

- Ja, por favor como si hubiera una hermosa chica que se interesara en ti – comento Sanji

- Supongo que cada quien tiene sus propios secretos no creen – comento Robin dejando a un lado su libro para unirse a la platica y guiñándole el ojo a Nami

Nami al notar la mirada picara de Robin se sonrojo un poco, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos.

- Nami estas en enferma – comento chopper al notar lo sonrojada que esta la pelirroja

- No estoy bien – comento ella – pero creo que Zoro y Sanji también tienen ese tipo de secretos – comento para distraer la atención de ella

Zoro y Sanji se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, ya que en una ocasión Nami los había pescado en sus juegos cuando ella fue por un poco de agua en la noche.

- Nami-san como puedes decir eso – comento Sanji

- Por que no mejor te ocupas de tus propios asuntos maldita arpía – le reprocho Zoro

- Marimo, como te atreves a llamarle a si a mi preciosa Nami-san – le grito Sanji

Y justo antes de que empezaran su pelea.

- A que tipos de secretos se refieren – pregunto Luffy terminando por fin de comer ya que este había aprovecho el alboroto para robar la comida de los demás.

- Vamos Luffy no me dirás que tu nunca lo has hecho con alguien – dijo Sanji un poco cortante

- Hacer que? – pregunto Luffy

Ante esa pregunta todos se quedaron callados tratando de asimilar lo que creían imposible, después de un momento Nami decidió empezar esa platica.

- Bueno Luffy, ya sabes … esto … el de …

- Lo que navegante-san quiere decir es que su tu alguna vez has tenido sexo con alguien – dijo Robin, completando la oración que Nami no podía decir

- Robin – le regaño Nami, pero la arqueóloga solo le sonrió

- Sexo?, que es eso? – pregunto Luffy

Todos se quedaron mas sorprendidos que antes, era increíble Luffy no sabia que era eso y por lo visto nunca lo había hecho, era algo imposible de creer pero era cierto delante de ellos tenia a un capitán inocente y puro que no sabia de eso.

- Luffy… en verdad…no sabes que… es eso – dijo Usopp, entrecortadamente por la impresión de la noticia

- No – contesto simplemente

- Ah, increíble – comento Nami- no puedo creerlo pero por lo visto Luffy es un uke perfecto

Esa palabra resonó en las mentes de Zoro y Sanji, los cuales quedaron todos rojos

- Uke? , que es eso, no entiendo de que hablan – comento Luffy haciendo un puchero

- Luffy no le des importancias a las palabras de esa arpía, solo ignórala – le dijo Zoro

- Bueno este bien – dijo Luffy resignándose a no saber de que hablaban

Sanji igual tenia su mente en shock, pero al oír que Zoro otra vez ataca verbalmente a su navegante, le lanzo una patada a Zoro el cual la esquivo y empezaron su pelea pendiente

- Discúlpate con Nami-san – le grito Sanji

Después de eso, todos se retiran a sus habitaciones dejando solo a Sanji y a Zoro

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Joder no me puedo sacar esa estupida conversación de hace rato – dijo Sanji, el cual esta sobre Zoro.

- Pues ya somos dos – comento Zoro

- Ahh es que es increíble en verdad Luffy todavía es virgen, cuando yo pensaba que al menos ya habría tenido algún amante – dijo Sanji, recostándose a un lado de su espadachín

- Pues por lo visto, estabas equivocado – le dijo Zoro en un tono burlón

- Pues a poco tu si sabias que era virgen

- No pero ya me lo imaginaba es que a veces actúa tal inocentemente que es difícil no creer que ya hubiera tenido sexo antes.

- Ahh ahora me vas a decir que lo preferirías a el aquí a tu lado en vez de a mi – le grito Sanji, levantándose y viéndolo a los ojos muy molesto

- Pues variar no estaría mal de vez en cuando

A Sanji se le salto una vena por la ira

- A decir, yo también preferiría tenerlo a el y no a ti – comento

- Entonces te propongo algo – dijo Zoro levantándose – una competencia

Sanji lo miro a ver un poco intrigado

- A que te refieres?

- Ya sabes, ambos deseamos tener a Luffy para que se nos una en nuestro juego – dijo de forma picara

- Ja eso si que va a ser difícil – comento Sanji de forma burlona por el reciente comentario

- Pues estamos hablando de Luffy, así que conquistarlo no será tan difícil, si yo logre domarte – comento Zoro con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ante ese comentario Sanji enrojeció

- Bueno ya entendí, y que tipo de competencia tienes en mente – dijo Sanji

- Pues que tal si vemos quien puede conquistar a Luffy por que ya me di cuenta de cómo lo miras a veces

- Ehh no te mordiste la lengua marimo, igual tu a veces lo vez de forma lujuriosa

- No lo voy a negar, por eso te digo que lo quiero.

- No señor, yo seré el que consiga al pequeño.

- Entonces hagamos interesante esta competencia –opino Zoro

- Que tienes en mente, marimo

- El perdedor será el uke en nuestro juego por una semana te parece – comento Zoro con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro, de esas que siempre muestra cuando sabe que va a ganar una batalla

- Me parece bien – dijo Sanji – tenerte una semana de uke va a ser fantástico

- Eso esta por verse – dijo Zoro tendiéndole la mano a Sanji

- Ya veremos – comento Sanji, estrechando la mano extendida de Zoro, y de esta forma cerrando su apuesta.

Continuara

Bueno pues como veran intentare hacer un triangulo amoro pero bueno a ver como em queda xD


	2. La competencia inicia

Hola a todos bueno en este tuibe problemas mas que aquí manejo un trio XD, pero ahí le voy biendo y ya después de varias correciones aquí les dejo la continuación, disfruten la lectura

**Capitulo 2. La Competencia Inicia**

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, cada miembro de la tripulación esta realizando sus actividades cotidianas: Nami esta revisando los mapas para trazar la ruta a seguir, Robin estaba junto a ella leyendo uno de sus libros, Ussop y Chopper estaban pescando, Zoro estaba haciendo sus ejercicios, Sanji esta preparando las cosas para la comida y Luffy estaba sentado en su asiento favorito.

Todo transcurría muy normal, hasta que luffy llamo la atención de todos:

- Una isla!!!! –grito – Nami mira – le dijo

Todos dejaron lo que haciendo y contemplaron la isla que tenían en frente de ellos.

- Esa es la isla que indica el log – comento – bien todos a sus puestos – les ordeno a todos.

Al llegar a la isla notaron que no estaba habitada.

- Bueno es hora de asignarles sus tareas – comento Nami – Sanji-kun como siempre encárgate de la comida, mientras …

- A Nami-san, disculpa mi interrupción pero me gustaría que alguien me acompañara a cargar todo lo que voy a traer – le dijo Sanji con su tonito meloso en su voz

- Si supongo que tienes razón –dijo Nami mirando al resto, como para escoger quien acompañaría a Sanji

- "Maldito cocinero, que estará tramando?" – pensó Zoro

- Luffy acompaña a Sanji – dijo Nami – Sanji cuida de que no se te pierda entendiste – le comento

- No te preocupes Nami-suan lo cuidare "muy bien" – dijo haciendo un énfasis burlón en las ultimas palabras y mirando a Zoro, el cual le devolvió una mirada furiosa

- "Rayos, ya esta empezando a tomarme ventaja en la apuesta" – se maldijo Zoro, ya que a el le había tocado cuidar el barco

Robin acompaño a Nami en su exploración por la isla, Usopp y Chopper se fueron a dar una vuelta por la isla.

Sanji y Luffy por su parte …

- Ohh mira esta fruta Sanji se ve deliciosa – comento Luffy mostrándole una fruta de aspecto rara que acababa de bajar de un árbol

- Si se ve deliciosa – le respondió "bien Sanji esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies" pensó, tomo un poco de aire y … - Oí Luffy – le llamo y el chico lo volteo a ver con la fruta en su boca – te quería preguntar algo que me intriga

- Si que pasa? – dijo Luffy después de tragar la fruta

- Es sobre la plática de ayer…

- Es verdad yo también me quede intrigado – dijo Luffy un poco molesto – ninguno me explico de que hablaban ayer –comento inflando sus mejillas

Sanji se sonrojo levemente al ver esa cara de Luffy "se ve tan lindo" pensó

- Quieres que te lo explique? – le pregunto Sanji, aunque ya sabia cual seria la respuesta

- Si por favor – dijo Luffy

Sanji le sonrió y se sentó en una roca que estaba muy cerca de el y con una señal de mano le indico a Luffy que se sentara junto a el.

- Bueno a ver Luffy que no entendiste

- Todo, que es eso de sexo? Seme y uke? De lo que hablaban

Sanji suspiro a notar la gran ingenuidad que Luffy tenia sobre esos temas, así que respiro hondo y empezó a explicarle

- Bueno el seme y el uke es el nombramiento que se le da a una pareja

- Ahhh, y que es una pareja?

Sanji se sonrojo, ni el mismo sabia explicar algo tan complicado como eso, se estaba empezando a maldecir por ofrecerse a si mismo para explicarle a Luffy sobre esos temas.

-Una pareja resulta cuando dos personas que se aman se juntan para ser felices y cuidarse mutuamente

- Ohhhhh, que padre, shishi, y que es el sexo?

- Bueno pues el sexo es… - Sanji se sonrojo un poco al recordar sus travesuras con Zoro, pero al ver la carita de ansiedad de Luffy sabía que debía continuar- pues es algo que hacen las parejas…

- Y que hacen?

- Pues se besan y …

- Que es un beso? – le interrumpió Luffy

Sanji ya no podía mas, Luffy era tan puro para el, no podía, pero en eso una idea traviesa paso por su mente y le sonrió muy picara mente a su capitán.

- Cierra tus ojos y te lo mostrare – le dijo en tono autoritario

Luffy dudo unos momentos, pero como tenia mucha curiosidad por saber, decidió obedecer la orden que le había dado Sanji.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, Luffy estaba frente a el, esperando ser besado, " vez que si lo conseguí marimo" se dijo mental mente, empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y cuando esta por besarlo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual lo hizo estrellarse en el suelo.

Ante el ruido Luffy abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a Sanji tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y a un Zoro muy molesto.

- Zoro…?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el espadachín lo tomo en sus brazos (casi como un novio toma a su recién pareja)

- Mejor dedícate a buscar la comida – le dijo a Sanji y empezó a llevarse a Luffy en brazos

- Quieto ahí – le grito Sanji que acababa de levantarse – que crees que haces???

- No es obvio, protegiendo a Luffy

- Protegiéndome… de que? – pregunto Luffy

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – le dijo Sanji y caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaba Zoro – Luffy esta conmigo – le dijo y tomo a luffy por la parte superior de su cuerpo y jalándolo hacia el.

Al ver lo que tramaba Sanji, Zoro sujeto a Luffy por la cintura para evitar que se lo arrebatara Sanji

- "que bueno que soy de goma o esto me dolería" – pensó Luffy, sin saber si decir algo sobre el extraño comportamiento de sus nakamas

- Que diablos creen que hacen???? – les grito Nami, la cual acababa de llegar a donde se encontraban, debido a los ruidos que hacían

- Por lo visto espadachín-san y cocinero-san están paliándose por Luffy – comento Robin

Sanji y Zoro se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo por ser descubiertos, así que rápidamente soltaron a Luffy el cual callo al suelo .

- Auch – dijo Luffy

- Luffy, lo siento – dijo Sanji

- Estas bien – dijo Zoro

- Si que serán cínicos – les regaño Nami y les doy un golpe en la cabeza a los dos y tomo a Luffy del brazo levantándolo y encaminándolo al barco, pero se viro para ver a los dos que había dejado en el suelo después del golpe. - Espero que regresen con lo que le encargue a Sanji-kun, y mas les vale disculparse con Luffy cuando regresen oyeron – les grito muy enojada

- Nami no tenías que ser tan dura con ellos – le reprocho Luffy

- En verdad que eres un ingenuo no sabias que te estaban haciendo verdad – le dijo un poco molesta

- Ehhh…? – dijo Luffy

Robin se empezó a reír

- Navegante-san recuerda que capitán-san es como un niño pequeño en ese tema – le recordó

Cuando llegaron al barco ambas se metieron a su habitación, dejando a Luffy de guardia.

Por su parte Zoro y Sanji, estaban recolectando rápidamente algo para comer

- Zoro por que tenias que entrometerte ya lo tenía – le reprocho

- Y crees que voy a dejar que me ganes – le contesto poniendo la ultima fruta en el canasto que llevaba

- No seas malo conmigo, solo quería probar sus labio – dijo en tono sensual acercándose a Zoro y paseando sus dedos por el pecho del espadachín.

- Pero como ya te había dicho … - empezó a decir Zoro, poniendo uno de sus brazos en la cintura del huero para pegarlo a su cuerpo, y acercando su rostro al de su amante le susurro al oído – igual yo los quiero probar primero – dijo al mismo que le tomaba su rostro y se plantaba un beso, y separándose de el pero Sanji no lo dejo y profundizo el beso.

después de un momento ambos se miraron sonrojados y decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al barco.

**Continuara…**

Bueno aquí si esta claramente que ya existia la pareja de Zoro x Sanji solo que les gusta cambiar a veces el papel que desempeñan en su relacion deacuerdo a sus estado de animo

**yamiyugi5602 : **pues la verdad no estoy segura de quien se quedara con el ^^ pero me agrada que te haya gustado


End file.
